Entrapped
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: trapped by Bellatrix in the cell at Malfoy Manor. wands no longer with in their grasps. A potion that will leds to something not unwanted, just unwanted in this moment.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**So I was starting to write Broken Wings chapter six when this popped into my head and would not leave so I decided to write it first. I know ANOTHER unfinished story to add to the books :). I could not help it. Enjoy this story is a little different then the others I have written so far. Oh and its M. **_

_**Aslin**_

_**Ps. I want to thank Marbleandtoast for being my beta. She tries to make sure that I get my stories done:/ but I have been working 50 hours a week. I hope that broken wings will be done this weekend :) Enjoy!**_

_**Entrapped**_

_Chapter one_

Minerva looked around at the place, that she had been imprisoned in for the past 24 hours. The cell was dark with the only light coming from the torch on the wall outside of the cell door. There was rain water dripping down the walls into puddles on the cobblestone floor.

Minerva bit her lip, as she watched the Death Eaters enter the cell, and circled around her former student, Hermione Granger. They all watched as Bellatrix took her time with torturing and beating of the muggleborn witch.

As she looked down at her terrified student, she had realized that they had seen better days. They all had. Her usually pale skin was marred by the bruises, and the word mudblood had been carved into her arm. Her usual busy locks were even more tangled, and bits of debris were strewn about in them.

Her usual bright brown eyes alight with happiness and a thirst for knowledge were dull save for the tears that gathered in them. She had long since stopped fighting back, and had simply given up. It was understandable, since they had been caught by Death Eaters. They had been through so much in the past few hours; let alone the last year, and it was only going to get worse.

_The sick bastards_.

Bellatrix thrust a potion bottle roughly to Minerva's lips. "Swallow it, Professor. It will make things all better," she said with hatred in her voice as she add more pressure with the vial, "and it would be oh so more interesting, too."

Minerva tried to keep the liquid from going into her mouth for fear of what they might be trying to give her. She knew it could be anything. Minerva kept her eyes on Hermione, knowing that it was better to keep her focus on something else, then to keep it on what Bellatrix is trying to push into her system. Bellatrix pushed it even harder still, then stopped when saw that the older witch's gaze was still on Hermione.

"Death Eaters, look! The poor professor has a crush on the mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled with glee. When her laughing started, so did the others. "Drink it or I'll kill the girl now."

When tear-filled brown eyes met the sad but fearful green eyes, a tear slid down Hermione's face. She knew that Minerva was going to drink the potion to keep her alive, even if it is just for a little while longer.

"Fine," Minerva's broken voice came out in a whisper. She let her jaw slack so that the vial could be pushed passed her lips, and her mouth filled with a bitter, thick liquid. She forced herself to swallow it. Then her clothes were vanquished from her body. Minerva pretended not to care who was looking at her. Her main concern was the young lady, whose eyes have not left her own.

"Get on with it!"

She grunted as she was shoved towards the catatonic nineteen year old, and merely gritted her teeth. Already Hermione had been stripped bare and fondled, yet they left the actual rape to her, Minerva. With shaky hands, she knelt before the young witch, and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry," With that said, she reached out and touched a perky breast and kissed her.

She hoped she could make this as pleasurable for her as she could in this sticky situation. She was already ready to go having been given a stimulate, yet deep down she knew, as a woman, nothing would make this better. Rape was rape, no matter how you looked at it.

She broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook of Hermione's neck whispering apologies as she massaged her breasts. In the background, she could hear their laughter and jeers. Merlin help them if she ever got her wand back…

With shaky hands, she let one hand move south and rested it on her navel, not yet ready to touch her most intimate parts. Hermione blinked as she turned her head just a little bit, her lips by forced lover's ear. "It's okay, Professor."

The words were light and sounded defeated, yet they made her understand. She knew she had to do this. If they didn't, they would both be killed. She also knew how much it was affecting the young witch, and she wanted to make it better…even though it was her, who would be suffering the most.

The young girl was truly a marvel.

"Get on with it or we'll do it!"

Minerva winced as a sharp kick was delivered to her leg, but she did as ordered.

From the corner of her eyes, Minerva could see Bellatrix's wand in her hand was pointed lazily at them. Minerva shifted her body so that she could block Hermione as much as she could from the deranged lunatic that she once taught as a student.

As she was moving, a warming sensation started to spread across her body. It started in her stomach and worked its way throughout the body, the warmest place being her womanhood. She felt a stinging sensation.

The sound of cackling brought her from her thoughts. She looked at the woman, who she held responsible for this atrocity, Bellatrix. "The potion that I gave you is not just any potion. It's one where women can have a child together. The Dark Lord wants it. Even with tainted blood, it is because how smart the mudblood is, and you, Professor, have the bloodlines that come with power and knowledge. Together, you would make an heir for our Lord," Bellatrix said with a gleam in her eyes.

Minerva looks at Bellatrix, for what seem like hours, when in reality it was barely seconds. She then slowly turned her eyes to Hermione's mocha ones. She saw the fear that she was being forced to have a child, and give it up as well. Not just that, the other mother would be her Transfiguration professor.

As the news settled into both of their brains, Hermione whispered into Minerva's ear, "I don't care if I am about to have your child. Just don't let them take it from me."

"Poor little mudblood! You are going to lose it all. Your love, your baby, and then your life!" cackled Bellatrix.

Hermione could no longer keep the tears at bay.

One slowly made its way down her check.

_AN: so what do you think? Keep it going? Or not? Let me know what your thoughts are on the story and what you think might happen next :) _


	2. Chapter 2 After Effect

**I was so excited to see 11 reviews for the first chapter! I will try to keep it going and as interesting as the first one!**

**A few of the readers have stated a concern that it might become too similar to "Faces". The only thing that it has in common Is the possibility of a child, that is unplanned for.**

**A big thanks to marbleandtoast for helping me with some details and as well to MegaNerdAlert who also helped me with ideas to take it a little more in depth on a few certain parts!**

_Chapter 2 – After Effect_

Bellatrix walks down the wooden floor hallway on her way to the Drawing room, where her Lord is residing for the afternoon. The only noises that could be heard were the clicking of her shoes, besides that, silence fills the air.

Bellatrix knocks on the door then walks in. A smile appears on her face as she sees Lord Voldemort sitting in very elegant room. The walls are Slytherin green with shades of lighter green painted as snakes. Dark mahogany bookcases went from floor to ceiling. The shelves are fulfilled of old, ancient and very valuable volumes by the looks of them.

"Is it done?" comes a raspy voice.

"Yes, my Lord, we gave the potion to the blood traitor. Now we just have to wait 4 hours to see if the mudblood is with child," Bellatrix's voice tapers off as she becomes filled with jealousy.  
"How does Minerva seem to be doing with the news?" The Dark Lord asks with some distance in his voice. His eyes look like he was trying to decide what to do or go with his upcoming plans.  
"Hard to say, my Lord. She is quietly sitting, and not speaking to the mudblood," she answers while shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess this would be a good time to talk to our dear old Professor before we leave her in the dungeon to think and fester on what has happened," he says with a breathless chuckle, "Bring her to me. Unharmed. We might need her again if the potion did not make them conceive. I would like to have a chat with her, maybe some useful information will come out of our chat." With a wave of his hand, Bellatrix left the room. You could see the anger and the want flowing off of her in swarms. You could taste the hatred and feel it cracking in the air.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

All that could be heard was silence only to be broken by the scurrying of rodents and the dripping of water from the ceiling.

Hermione and Minerva are sitting side by side on what might have been a bed, but was so unkempt, that it made it difficult to tell. They both seem to be deep in thought over what has happened. Every so often, they would glance at one another. A blush would stain both of their cheeks, then other emotions would streak across their eyes before either of them could tell what the other was thinking or feeling.

'I should say something to her to make this easier' Minerva thought to herself, wanting to make things easier somehow; even if it just a little bit.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall's professional voice rings out softly. "We need to talk about what has happened and… the future that is to come," Minerva's thick Scottish lilt that finishes in a whisper. It seems to bounce of all the walls and echo 'til the depths of time. Minerva turns to look at her past student. She thought she would be prepared to look her in the face, but she was wrong. Dead wrong.

The words seem to wash over Hermione. As each word past by, she becomes more afraid, scared and hurt. Seconds pass that turn into minutes and time seems to multiply.

"After all that has happened... you cannot even call me by my first name, Minerva?" Hermione asks quietly with a broken heart, "What if I am with child now?! Your child! I know it wasn't planned or that you want it, but you can't leave me to do this all on my own..." Hermione trails off as tears started to gather in her Amber eyes. One by one, the tears slip down her check to the tip of her chin.

At the sight of tears, Minerva doesn't know what to do. Before she could respond to them, Bellatrix strolls into the room with a gleefully smirk on her face. Minerva looks at her warily and worries about their safety.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blood traitor and the mudblood... Oh! Is the Mudblood crying in fear?" Bellatrix's snide remarks rings out, " Did the Professor do something to make you cry... poor mudblood. She not only took your virginity, and get you pregnant. She hurts you feelings, too" Bellatrix barks with a dark taunting laugh.

"Come here, now, Professor! He wants to see you! If you are good, nothing will come to harm the girl" She gives them a smile that showed her decaying teeth. Minerva looks at Hermione, who nods.

'I will see you soon,' mouths Hermione as Minerva turns to leave with the deranged Bellatrix.

~End of Chapter 2~

**A/n: So what do you all think? Sorry it took so long to finish but at last, it is done! lol. What do you think is going to happen next? And what do you think that Voldemort wants with our dear Professor? Leave me thoughts!**  
**Aslin**


End file.
